


Adrenaline

by Ilovecastiel18



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Gay Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Johnlock - Freeform, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovecastiel18/pseuds/Ilovecastiel18
Summary: After finishing up a gripping case that had left large amounts of adrenaline coursing through their veins, John and Sherlock can no longer contain their desire for one another. Johnlock slash. Porn Without a Plot/Plotless Porn. Sensual lovemaking. Smut. Romance. One-Shot.
Relationships: Johnlock, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 114





	Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t usually my type of story (I’m more of a hurt/comfort girl) but I’m extremely high atm and have been for about six hours (just marijuana, if anyone was concerned) and I just couldn’t get this idea out of my head. Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Sherlock, along with its characters, location, etc. are the property of BBC and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I do not own them, though I definitely wouldn’t mind being on a first name basis with Benedict Cumberbatch.

……….

Adrenaline

……….

Sherlock could hardly contain the self-satisfied grin that was fighting to adorn his face. He and John had just solved a case (a nine on the scale!) and Sherlock was feeling ecstatic. He could feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins, feel the flush that was spread across his face from the foot race he and John had taking part in to apprehend the suspect.

He and John were tightly pressed in the back of Lestrade’s unmarked police car, suppressing gleeful giggles and secret smiles. It had been a while since they had had an interesting case, and they had becoming dreadfully bored.

“God, Sherlock, you’re bloody brilliant.” John whispered, his voice low.

“I know.” Sherlock replied. He turned and was taken aback by the look on John’s face. There was a feral, animalistic look to his friend. He was showing clear signs of arousal, of _need,_ and it sent Sherlock into a tingly tailspin as his brilliant mind tried to work out what, exactly, was happening.

Sherlock felt blood rush to his face and spread across his cheeks once he worked out what John was asking for. He whimpered unconsciously, unsure if he could wait to get back to Baker Street before he stripped his friend and shagged him senseless.

After so many years of (what he thought was) unrequited love, an unrequited _attraction,_ Sherlock could hardly stand the idea of waiting another second without kissing John.

So, he did.

Sherlock leaned forward and hungrily captured John’s mouth with his own, sucking the doctor’s bottom lip into his mouth and biting it lightly. John’s eyes sprang open when he did this, which caused Sherlock’s pants to become a little too tight.

Sherlock moved his ministrations to the side of John’s neck, kneeling over him and biting down his jaw and throat. He sucked on John’s pulse point, causing the doctor to rut up against Sherlock’s leg.

“Christ, Sherlock.” John panted.

When John whimpered at a particularly pleasurably love bite, Lestrade looked in his rearview mirror and saw the two snogging.

“Oh for God’s sake, at least wait until I get you back to baker Street. I do NOT want to hose down my back seat.” Lestrade yelled halfheartedly. He felt a smirk play across his lips.

Both Sherlock and John flushed pink. Sherlock climbed off John’s lap, both men adjusting the uncomfortable bulges in their trousers.

Luckily for them (and certainly lucky for Lestrade), they had only been about three minutes away from Baker Street when they were caught. When Lestrade pulled up to the curb in front of 221B, Sherlock and John were out of the car before it was put in park, John muttering a hushed “thank you” and “goodbye” as Sherlock dragged him through the door and up the stairs.

Lestrade huffed out a laugh and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like “it’s about damn time” before pulling away from the curb to go back to the station.

Meanwhile, in 221B Baker Street, Sherlock was pushing John up against the living room door, frantically pulling at the doctor’s jumper, but unwilling to break their kiss to get it up and over his head.

John pulled back from the kiss, panting. “Slow down, Sherlock.” He breathed. John stared at the lips of his best friend, feeling his cock twitch at the thought of those cupid bow lips parting for his throbbing member.

“Why should we slow down?” Sherlock asked, a feral, frantic look in his eye. He bent down and continued to bite and lick John’s neck.

“Christ, Sherlock.” John panted again. “I want to do this slow, but if you keep that up, I’m not going to be able to contain myself. I would fuck you senseless before you could even beg for mercy.” John whispered, reaching up and biting one of Sherlock’s earlobes. John’s breathe across Sherlock’s sweaty neck was enough to send Sherlock into a frenzy. He rutted against John and started searching for his mouth with his own.

“Sherlock…” John tipped his head away, pushing lightly against Sherlock’s abdomen to put an inch of space between them. “Trust me…” he whispered. Sherlock whimpered low in his throat, his eyes dark and pupils blown wide from arousal.

John carefully reached forward and grabbed Sherlock’s purple, silky shirt. He pulled it from Sherlock’s trousers and undid the buttons one by one, so close to Sherlock that his breath was playing across the detective’s throat.

When he had finished all the buttons, John gently pushed the shirt off Sherlock’s shoulders and onto the floor. he reached out and traced one finger down the crease between Sherlock’s pecs (much more pronounced now that Sherlock had started working out). John reached up and licked the sweat from the divot at the base of Sherlock’s throat, causing the taller man to gasp and rut into John again. “Slow, Sherlock…” John whispered. He reached down and grabbed the hem of his sweater, pulling it up and over his head.

Sherlock reached out and tentatively touched the bullet scar on John’s shoulder, causing John to shiver. The doctor reached down and found Sherlock’s belt, undoing the clasp and the button of Sherlock’s tight trousers. Sherlock did the same to John’s jeans.

They both kicked off their shoes and socks, John leaning into Sherlock’s chest and kissing him on the shoulder, neck, throat, jaw, and finally his lips.

Sherlock sucked John’s bottom lip into his mouth again, biting down and causing John to moan into his mouth. They made out for a while, hands roaming all over each other. Sherlock loved the salty taste of the sweat coating John’s throat and chest. He sucked down John’s throat until reaching the divot at the base, using the flat of his tongue to lick at the sweat. He trailed back up John’s throat and kissed him passionately.

Sherlock, care to join me in the bedroom?” John asked, as the taller man nibling one of his earlobes. He wasn’t sure that either of them could contain themselves for another _second._

“Oh, God, yes.” Sherlock moaned. John grabbed his hand and led him back to the bedroom, pushing Sherlock backward onto the bed as soon as the walked in. John kept eye contact as he slowly lowered his jeans, leaving him in tight black boxer briefs.

Sherlock shuddered with pleasure, reaching to take off his own trousers before being stopped by John’s hands on his wrists. John slowly lowered Sherlock down onto the bed, hovering over him. He left a trail of love bites down Sherlock’s body before reaching to unzip his dress pants and pull them down. Once he pulled them off and threw them on the floor, he realized that he and Sherlock were wearing pretty much the same pants.

John trailed his hand back up Sherlock’s body, biting the detective’s neck. Sherlock shuddered.

“Oh God, John…” Sherlock’s head was pressed back into the pillows, hands fisting in the sheets.

“It’s been a long time for you, hasn’t it…?” John asked, a devilish smirk on his face.

“College.” Sherlock grunted out.

“Interesting…” John whispered. He leaned down close to Sherlock’s ear, nibbling the lobe. “You’re going to suck me off.” He breathed. When Sherlock shivered, he added “That’s an order, soldier.”

Sherlock moaned, pushing himself up onto his elbows and them his knees. John laid down, a lazy smirk on his face as Sherlock left a trail of kisses and hickeys down his body. Just when he reached John’s thighs, he reached up and pulled down John’s tight briefs, tossing them onto the floor with their trousers. He started kissing John’s inner thighs, teasing him, before John let out a growl and grabbed his head, forcing it down over his throbbing cock. Sherlock smiled, taking the head into his mouth and flicking his tongue around and over the slit at the top. After a few minutes, John became impatient again, grabbing ahold of Sherlock’s head and slowly pushing himself deeper.

Sherlock suppressed a gag and took John’s length, bobbing his head up and down at the directions of his blogger. More often than not, John had ahold of his head and was moving it, moving his hips so that nearly every stroke hit Sherlock’s soft palette. John seemed to be able to tell when the detective was about to gag, and would relent for a few minutes so Sherlock could regain his ability to breathe.

When John started to reach the edge, Sherlock licked and sucked the head of his blogger’s cock, spitting on the shaft and using the lubrication to stroke up and down while he repeatedly flicked his tongue over the slit in the head. John came forcefully into Sherlock’s mouth, and the detective swallowed the load with ease.

“So, you had some practice in college, huh?” John teased once he caught his breath.

“A bit.” Sherlock said, his voice low. He reached to stroke himself but was stopped by John’s hand on his wrist again.

“No, no, Sherlock. We’re not done here.” John said. He slowly pushed Sherlock back into the bed, kissing him long and hard. He trailed the hand that he wasn’t propped up on down Sherlock’s body, stroking his hand across the bulge in his pants before reaching up and pinching one of his nipples.

Sherlock gasped, his hips bucking. John grinned and slowly kissed his way down Sherlock’s body, licking the bulge in the detective’s briefs before pulling them down and throwing them onto the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

John propped himself up on one elbow, lightly grasping the shaft of Sherlock’s cock with his free hand. Sherlock moaned, and John smiled before he flicked his tongue across the slit in Sherlock’s head. Sherlock gasped and bucked his hips, causing John’s wet hand to slide down his shaft. He moaned louder.

John graciously took Sherlock’s throbbing tip into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it in circles, occasionally ghosting it over the slit, which would make Sherlock make the most _delightful_ sound.

After a few minutes, John slid Sherlock’s cock farther into his mouth, suppressing a gag when the tip bumped against his soft palette. John adjusted the way he was sitting so he could slowly reach around and grip Sherlock’s balls. He massaged them _just right_ as he gave Sherlock a breathtaking blowjob.

After another few moments of quiet whispers and moans from Sherlock, John used his other hand to trace a circle around Sherlock’s hole. Sherlock gasped and bucked, his cock brushing against the back of John’s throat and making both of them shudder. Sherlock reached into his nightstand and breathlessly handed John a bottle of lube, which he applied graciously to his fingers before slipping the first one inside. Sherlock gasped and his back arched. John kept sucking Sherlock’s cock as he aimed and brushed up against Sherlock’s prostate. Sherlock’s back arched again, and John took the opportunity to slip in another finger.

John moved his fingers in and out, scissoring them apart and occasionally brushing up against Sherlock’s prostate. John managed to get one more finger in before Sherlock nearly reached the edge.

John pulled back, letting Sherlock come back down from his near-orgasm. He waved a finger. “Not yet, Sherlock. Patience.” He smirked. Sherlock whined and bucked his hips, but John refused to touch him until he was sure that he wouldn’t come right away.

With that in mind, John spread lube all over his throbbing boner and aimed, grabbing hold of Sherlock’s ankles and hoisting them onto his shoulders.

“Ready?” he asked, breathless and _needing._

Sherlock nodded faintly, overwhelmed by the feelings that were seizing him. John pushed into Sherlock slowly, letting his friend adjust to the feeling before pushing more. When he fully sheathed himself inside of Sherlock, he nearly came. The sheer feeling of being _inside_ Sherlock was enough to nearly send him over the edge.

He didn’t move for a moment, trying to calm himself. Sherlock’s whimpering was _not_ helping.

After a moment, John started slowly moving his hips, grinding against Sherlock with each thrust. He reached down and slapped Sherlock’s arse, leaving a red mark. Sherlock gasped and moaned, causing John to do it a few more times. He tried to move slowly, to make the feeling last for the both of them.

After a particularly hard thrust into Sherlock’s prostate, he cried out “Oh God, John! Harder!” John moaned, unable to keep the sound from escaping his lips as he started moving his hips faster.

He was moving so hard and fast that the fitted sheet on the mattress came loose, popping up off the corner as Sherlock was pressed harder into the bed. Soon, the sound of the headboard banging against the wall became so loud that it was a good thing Mrs. Hudson was away visiting her sister.

Sherlock screamed again, which sent John nearly to the edge. “Louder, Sherlock! That’s an order!” Sherlock’s eyes widened, his cock growing impossibly harder at the order.

Suddenly, John pulled out, ordering Sherlock to get onto his knees. The detective enthusiastically complied, getting up onto his hands and knees. John pushed himself back inside, fucking Sherlock so hard that the detective’s eyes were nearly rolling back into his head.

“Oh my God, Sherlock, this feels so fucking good…” John gasped. Sherlock moaned and dropped onto his elbows, his arms shaking from the feeling of John inside of him.

As John’s thrusts grew more and more frantic, he reached around and grabbed Sherlock’s throbbing cock with a wet hand, stroking it hard and fast.

Sherlock came first. He screamed, his back arching as he threw his head back in ecstasy. When he came, hot come pulsing out of his throbbing cock, Sherlock’s muscles tightened, squeezing down on the large cock that was sheathed inside him. the tightness overcame John, and he came mere seconds after Sherlock, shooting his load into Sherlock’s abused arsehole.

They both rode out the waves of their orgasm, still pressed together but not moving. Once they had come down from the oversensitivity, John gingerly pulled out, collapsing onto the come-soaked sheets. Sherlock flopped down onto John, tracing lazy lines on the doctor’s chest while he licked away the sweat that was glistening on his throat.

  
“Oh, God, Sherlock. Stop it before I have to fuck you senseless again...” John groaned.

“You’re certainly welcome to try...” Sherlock moaned, biting John’s ear.

“Oh, you bad, bad man.” John turned into Sherlock’s embrace, pulling the detective into a fierce, passionate kiss. John felt Sherlock starting to become hard again, his cock starting to press into John’s thigh. “By the time I’m done with you, Sherlock, I’ll have you begging for mercy.”

Sherlock turned over onto his back, pulling John on top of him. “Like I said, John, you’re certainly welcome to try.” Sherlock’s breath breezed across John’s sweaty throat, and the doctor could not help but bend down and bite on Sherlock’s pulse point.

“I certainly will…” John sucked at a spot on Sherlock’s throat. “Touch me…” he growled. “That’s an order.” Sherlock’s pupils dilated as he reached to do just that.

“God, you know how to get exactly what you want, don’t you, Doctor Watson?” Sherlock whispered, still breathless.

John hummed. “When I’m trying to get it from you, yes. You have an obvious military kink, Sherlock.” John moved down Sherlock’s body and bit one of his nipples, causing the detective’s back to arch off the bed.

“Well, I’ll just have to learn your kinks, then, John.” Sherlock muttered.

John looked up from where he was licking the sweat from navel, a devilish grin on his face and lighting up his eyes.

“You’re certainly welcome to try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty stuff like this really isn’t my thing, so I hope it was good! Please leave a review if you like it, they always brighten my day! Thanks for reading!


End file.
